A Hurtful and Painful to A Loving Life
by Watoki Tsuna
Summary: Ayeka's past is revealed, Tenchi found out, something happens to... R/R please.COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
Notes:  
  
HEY I just want to make notes so you won't get confused, or at least I hope you don't.  
  
THIS fic, which is MY fic meaning it IS NOT REAL, ok? Anyway in this fic Mihoshi and Ryoko don't know how to cook (actually I don't even think they can in the show), and Kiyone barely knows how to cook, and obviously like in Tenchi in Tokyo, Tenchi burns his food and Washu never feels like cooking.  
  
Also whatever way I describe people or things is just the way I'm doing it so don't say anything like "that wasn't in the show" or "That's not the right describing for that person" please don't do that but if you say that AND the right describing then thank you and feel free to do that.  
  
Another thing I will do my fics the way I want to but if you get confused I will try not to make it so confusing the next time OR I can try see if I can redo that chapter without making you that confusing.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I Forgive You, But...  
  
By: SailorAekaNataku  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ayeka was walking down the path in the forest heading toward where Tenchi always trained and stopped when she got there.  
  
"Hello Tenchi, may I train with you?" Ayeka asked Tenchi just when the other girls got there and asked too.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka but I don't want you to get hurt" Tenchi said `besides she is too weak to fight anyway' Tenchi told the other girls through their mind link.  
  
"Yeah Ayeka, if you get hurt father will blame it on me" Sasami said.  
  
"Come on Ayeka you can trust us, we'll make sure we don't hurt Sasami or anything" Ryoko said in her usual mischievous voice with Ayeka not even noticing to the way she said it.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "Alright" she said and was about to leave when Tenchi said something.  
  
"Why don't you cook something for us to eat when we're finished, ok?" Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka nodded and left for the Masaki house.  
  
In The Masaki House  
  
Ayeka walked in to the kitchen grabbing a pan and started frying the fish Sasami bought the day before.  
  
`Hmm, they're always ordering me around why don't I just leave' Ayeka thought to herself then sighed "I guess there is something here I have to see or hear about, but what?" Ayeka sighed again and just finished cooking the food. When she finished cooking they weren't there yet so she started eating without them.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Tenchi and the rest of the girls (Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ryoko) walked in and saw Ayeka watching TV.  
  
"Um, Ayeka is the food done yet?" Tenchi asked very puzzled (Ayeka never ate without the Masaki family).  
  
"Yes Tenchi, but you all have to take a shower first cause you stink, and if I were you I'd hurry with showering cause the foods been done" Ayeka replied still watching the TV.  
  
"What?" Tenchi and the rest of the girls yelled.  
  
"We have to eat cold dinner?" Kiyone said and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Then Tenchi went to the men's bathroom and the other girls waited for Kiyone to come out of the bathroom.  
  
After everyone has showered  
  
Everyone sat down and tried their dinner but it was too cold so they tried to heat it up but instead they burnt it. So Sasami made them some dinner, but it didn't taste as good, cause she accidentally put too much vegetable oil when she was talking to Ryo-ohki about not taking anymore carrots because they needed it for the meals, and Tenchi always burnt his food, Kiyone barely knew how to, and Mihoshi and Ryoko don't even know how to so they didn't even have any dinner, which means they slept hungry, but (I mean BUT) Ayeka had a good night's rest.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well to me what you think. Is it good, or does it suck?  
  
PEACE 


	2. Ayeka's Feeling

The Next Morning  
  
Ayeka was first to wake up. She went downstairs quietly being sure not to wake anyone up and made some breakfast for herself and everyone else.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "Maybe we should go to some sort of school or something."  
  
Soon as Ayeka was done making breakfast everyone walked in the kitchen and started eating.  
  
"Ayeka, why are you so quiet" Sasami asked in her sweet little voice.  
  
"I was just wondering, maybe we should go to some sort of school or something, I'm just bored staying here," Ayeka answered.  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea Princess, that means Tenchi and I can be together forever, I didn't know you wanted us to be together, Princess you're the greatest, I thank you for supporting mine and Tenchi's love" Ryoko said teasingly.  
  
"That's not what she's talking about Ryoko" Tenchi said irritated.  
  
"Oh, but Tenchi don't you want us to be together" Ryoko was scratching Tenchi's chest as usual.  
  
Ayeka kept quiet during the whole conversation making them worry.  
  
"Are you alright Ayeka?" Sasami said worried for her sister.  
  
Ayeka just nodded then got up and left to do her chores.  
  
Later On During Dinner  
  
"Then it's settled, Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko will be going to school tomorrow" Washu said.  
  
"Great, it'll be fun" Tenchi said. `Or at least I hope it will though I doubt it, especially when they're going to be fighting over me'. 


	3. New students

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
Author: Ok, some1 says write more I got it right here. This chapter takes place after the Masaki household has agreed to go to school. Also I would like to thank [1]Thundergod & [2]Moonlight Umbreon for reading my fics and telling me whether confusing or not, now on to the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka woke up and looked at the clock it read 5:50. She got up and got ready for school then woke up Sasami, Ryoko, and Tenchi, after words while they got ready she made some breakfast for everyone then had Sasami wake everyone else up. The Masaki household ate then Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi headed off for school.  
  
They reach the school earlier than thought and Sasami went to a building right next to the one Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi went.  
  
In the building Tenchi and the two older girls attended to.  
  
Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi walk into class. Boys making cat sounds at Ryoko and Ayeka, Girls glaring at them, Ryoko is grinning and Ayeka just gives death glares but stops before Ryoko or Tenchi sees her giving glares they haven't seen her do, Tenchi looks at Ayeka and Ryoko and tells them to sit in the empty seats behind and on the side of him, the Ayeka and Ryoko sit down.  
  
"How do you like school so far girls?" Tenchi.  
  
"I like it, thanks for talking me into it Ayeka" Ryoko.  
  
"Hmm, its ok" Ayeka `OK enough to make me wanna kill one of those stupid boys if they don't stop making those sounds that is'.  
  
"You mean you like it" Tenchi.  
  
"Yep," Ryoko.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Ayeka.  
  
"Wow, I thought you were going to hate it, especially with the things the guys are doing" Tenchi.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, its nice to see you've finally brought one of your girlfriends, or should I say two of them" Amagasaki (If you don't know who this is he plays as a perverted guy in Tenchi in Tokyo).  
  
Amagasaki grinned, other boys came over to the girls asking them out both Ayeka and Ryoko saying no making the boys grumble.  
  
"You know I haven't heard you two fighting over me for the whole time we've been here, I'm surprised" Tenchi.  
  
"Oh no Tenchi we haven't forgotten about you, these boys just kept distracting us," Ryoko says seductively.  
  
"Oh no me and my big mouth." Tenchi.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, don't you wish we could go somewhere and be together alone like to the beach" Ryoko says imagining what would happen, but is interrupted when noticing Ayeka didn't react or anything.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, are you alright?" Tenchi.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ayeka" Tenchi now worried.  
  
Still he got no answer.  
  
"Well, I guess Tenchi is mine now" Ryoko giggles then grins.  
  
Still Ayeka said nothing.  
  
Door to the classroom opens and in comes the teacher and Ayeka starts paying attention.  
  
"Alright class we have two new students today, so when I call their names will those two new students please stand up" Teacher.  
  
"Ryoko Hakubi," Teacher.  
  
Ryoko stands up and sits back down while boys are making cat sounds and girls glaring.  
  
"Ayeka Jurai," Teacher.  
  
Ayeka gets up and sits back down, boys (except Tenchi) and girls doing same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now!  
  
Oh and I would like to thank all the little people I had to step on just to do this (write fics).  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=140030  
2. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=52978 


	4. chapter 4

During Gym class  
  
Everyone was sitting on the ground listening to the coach.  
  
"Alright, I want you to run twenty laps then do a hundred push-ups and a hundred pull-ups, understand?" Gym Teacher.  
  
Everyone grumbles a yes except Ayeka.  
  
"Go" Gym Teacher.  
  
While running second lap  
  
"Hey Ayeka, Are you all right, you've been acting a bit weird today and you haven't even talked as much," Tenchi says right beside her.  
  
Ayeka just nods her head and goes faster. `I'm avoiding the monster woman and her lover, that's what I'm doing you dumb jerk' Ayeka.  
  
Everyone finishes what the gym teacher had said to do and got some water, Ayeka was still quiet.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, why so quiet?" Ryoko a little worried `something has to be wrong with her, she hasn't even reacted to me flirting with Tenchi sure we fight a lot but she is family still and she knows she can tell me anything'.  
  
Ayeka hears Ryoko's thought and smiles.  
  
"Its nothing Ryoko, I just like being quiet for some reason, I like listening to winds and animals talk," Ayeka FINALLY talks.  
  
"Well bout time you talk" Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka giggles. "Well if we don't get back on the field coach will have us running for the whole day, even worse for the whole year" Ayeka.  
  
"Yeah ok, lets go," Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko walk back to the field and sits down soon as everyone comes back.  
  
During Lunch time  
  
"So did you get her to talk yet" Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah, she says she just likes being quiet now," Ryoko.  
  
"Um, k." Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka and friends of Tenchi walk over to them with their lunch, Ayeka listening to their whole conversation.  
  
After school walking through the forest to home  
  
"So how was your day Sasami?" Tenchi.  
  
Oh, it was great, I made lots of friends, one of them is named Misao, she's a really great friend, she helped me out on everything I had trouble on, its so fun, hey Tenchi can Misao sleep over please?" Sasami.  
  
"Sure, I'm glad you had fun, um we're going out to eat tomorrow though so if she's staying over she'll have to come over around 5:30, k?" Tenchi.  
  
"Ok, thanks Tenchi" Sasami.  
  
"Your friend any fun?" Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah, hey Ayeka, why are you so quiet?" Sasami.  
  
"Don't bother, she for some reason likes being quiet now" Ryoko whispers in Sasami's ear.  
  
"Oh, ok" Sasami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic. 


	5. Chapter 5

While walking home from school on the second day of school  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay the night Tenchi," Misao said.  
  
"You're welcome Misao," Tenchi smiled at her.  
  
Later that night at a restaurant  
  
A waiter came walking to the table the Masaki household and Misao was sitting at.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mitsugo (he plays as an evil person in Tenchi in Tokyo, he's the brown haired one that was created by Yugi), I will be your waiter, is there anything you would like to drink?" The waiter said.  
  
"Yes please, I think we'll all just have tea," Tenchi ordered for everyone.  
  
"Um, can I get some water instead please?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Me too please!" Misao said happily.  
  
The waiter, now known as Mitsugo, wrote their order of drinks and left to get them looking at Ayeka with a smile.  
  
Ayeka looked at Mitsugo, he seemed so familiar to her. When Mitsugo smiled at Ayeka she (Ayeka) smiled back.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Mitsugo walked back to the table with the drinks placing it on the table. Mitsugo smiled at Ayeka again and nodded.  
  
"Would you like to order some food yet or would you like me to wait a few minutes?" Mitsugo asked.  
  
"Yes, can we get some noodles please?" Tenchi said.  
  
Mitsugo nodded and went to get the orders.  
  
`Its nice to see you again my Princess' Mitsugo talked to Ayeka through a mind link.  
  
`Who are you' Ayeka thought back.  
  
`You'll know, soon' another thought went through Ayeka's head.  
  
`Huh, who are you' Ayeka thought back but no answer.  
  
Ayeka sighed as everyone started talking and Mitsugo left to serve others.  
  
Every time Mitsugo would pass by he would look at Ayeka with a smile, which Ayeka would always notice.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Tenchi grabbed out a small box from his pocket and kneeled down in front of Ayeka and opened the box.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant looked at Tenchi and Ayeka. Mitsugo looked a little sad.  
  
"Ayeka Will you marry me?" Tenchi asked, but got no answer cause she wasn't even paying attention then he asked again but still no answer.  
  
Then Kiyone hit Ayeka in the head getting her attention.  
  
"What was that for?" Ayeka said angrily when Kiyone pointed to Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka looked and gasped then Tenchi asked one more time.  
  
"Will you marry me Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka was in shock but nodded and let Tenchi slide the ring onto her finger then he kissed her making her feel a little wrong inside.  
  
Tenchi stopped kissing her and backed away and sat down holding Ayeka's hand.  
  
The next day  
  
Misao went home in the afternoon with Sasami for a while.  
  
Later on  
  
Sasami went back home and took a bath in the hot springs.  
  
At the Masaki house  
  
The Masaki girls (except Ayeka who volunteered to cook instead of Sasami) and Tenchi were taking their baths, girls in the Girls bath side, and Tenchi in the boys.  
  
Ayeka was at the lake/river/ocean nearby (I don't know where the sea animals I'm going to use as dinner live) catching fish and other stuff for dinner. She caught a lot of sea animals, just enough with the kind of appetite Ryoko has. Ayeka walked back to the kitchen in the Masaki house then washed her hands and started cooking while the rest of the Masaki family still took their baths.  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
Noboyuki (Tenchi's dad) and Yosho (Katsuhito/Tenchi's grandfather) walked in the house sitting down at the dinner table smelling some food (REALLY GOOD FOOD), then the rest of the Masaki household walked in and sat down.  
  
Ayeka walked in with a huge serving plate full of fish food, she set it down on the table. Everyone looked at the delicious looking food. Ryoko drooling.  
  
There was fish cake, squid, octopus, crab legs, crab soup, shrimp, lobster, tea (of course), and water.  
  
Everyone except Ryoko grabbed the amount of food they wanted then Ryoko grabbed what was left and everyone started chowing down.  
  
The next morning  
  
Sasami woke up Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko and started getting ready for school as well as the other three.  
  
The three left for school leaving a note letting everyone know that they left for school.  
  
It would always be that way whenever they had to go to school. They'll get up, get ready for school, eat breakfast, and leave with a note letting the others know that they left. Then when they came home they'd do their chores, do their homework, take a bath, and Ayeka or Sasami would cook, and then everyone starts eating, and goes to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: I know it's a stupid way to end this chapter but oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: I added other Tenchi characters. In this fic they don't know about Mitsugo and all those other characters that play in some Tenchi Muyo series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank yous: Thanks to those who review! Please keep reviewing. 


	6. Past partly reavealed

Three months after Tenchi asked Ayeka to marry him  
  
Ayeka woke up and looked to her right, seeing Sasami asleep very peacefully.  
  
"Sweet little Sasami, soon you'll change and look like my goddess, but I'll still love you my dear sister," Ayeka sighed getting up.  
  
She walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw something she couldn't see very well so she hurried outside the window and leaped over to the moving thing she saw. She stopped as so did whoever she was following.  
  
The person turned around. Ayeka gasped.  
  
"You look just like me," Ayeka said still in shock.  
  
"Yes I am you, I am your other half," the person said.  
  
"My other half?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yes your other half but you mustn't tell anyone else about this," Ayeka's other half said.  
  
Ayeka nodded.  
  
"Remember how I used to be called E. L for Explosion Lover? Well you can call me that for now, but that is beside the point of why you are here. Meet me by the lake on Saturday, March 26 at 8:30 A.M., got it?" E. L. said.  
  
Ayeka nodded.  
  
Ayeka woke up with sweat all over her face.  
  
"It was just a dream, but maybe I should go anyway," Ayeka got up and took a shower.  
  
20 minutes later after Ayeka is done showering  
  
Ayeka made her self some breakfast, ate, and then walked up to Tenchi's bedroom.  
  
She opened Tenchi's bedroom door, she didn't see him there so she checked around, bathroom first.  
  
Ayeka was about to knock on the bathroom door but heard talking.  
  
"Get rid of Ayeka Tenchi," Ayeka heard Ryoko's muffled voice.  
  
"Soon Ryoko, soon," Ayeka then heard Tenchi's muffled voice.  
  
After hearing them two say that Ayeka could hear kissing sounds so she just left to her room, packed some clothes, all her weapons she secretly had, not even Washu knew about, and her laptop, also no one not even Washu knew about.  
  
After packing those things she looked at Sasami to make sure she was still asleep, which she was. Then she looked at the clock, it read: 8:25 A.M. M. 26 (M. for March). Ayeka jumped out of her window with her packed stuff in sub-space and ran to the lake and just sat there.  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually come," A voice out of nowhere said.  
  
Ayeka looked in front of her, she saw her waiter Mitsugo from three months ago, Misao, and E. L.  
  
"What are you doing here Misao, Mitsugo?" Ayeka asked them.  
  
"Never mind that, lets go," E. L. said.  
  
"Go where?" Ayeka asked.  
  
But instead of answering E. L. just made a flash of blinding light appear making everyone cover their eyes.  
  
The light grew dimmer and Ayeka could see a little child.  
  
"That looks just like me when I was little," Ayeka said.  
  
"That's because it is now just watch." E. L. said.  
  
(This whole part is just the past of Ayeka)  
  
"Nesaan, Nesaan, where are you?" a girl yelled from behind a tree, "there you are, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"  
  
"Right here looking at the flowers, why what's wrong Yugi?" Ayeka asked (if you don't know who Yugi is, she plays evil but friend with Sasami in Tenchi in Tokyo, in other words I don't feel like describing Yugi).  
  
"Nothings wrong, Sakuya wants you, that's all," the girl now known as Yugi said, "come on".  
  
"Kay, coming," Ayeka laughed as she raced to her house with Yugi.  
  
Yugi and Ayeka ran inside the kitchen then stopped.  
  
"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu (Happy Birthday)!!!" Ayeka's family and friends yelled.  
  
Ayeka smiled and went over to blow out the candles on her cake.  
  
"Happy, your 5 years-old now," Sakuya said.  
  
"Thank you Nesaan (older sister) (Ayeka is older than Yugi, and Sakuya is older than Ayeka, and all three of them are sisters)," Ayeka said.  
  
"Hey!" a boy said.  
  
"You too Ani (older brother)," Ayeka said.  
  
"You'd think that when one grumbles about not being thanked another would do the same, hmph," another boy said.  
  
"Thank you too Mitsugo, everyone," Ayeka hugged Mitsugo and stepped back took a piece of her cake.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
A crash was heard interrupting the laughter of Ayeka and her family and friends.  
  
A man came out of the darkness filled sky and went right in front of Ayeka.  
  
One of Ayeka's friends jumped in front of her protectively.  
  
"Ramia," Ayeka said to the protective friend.  
  
"Ayeka stay back." Ramia said.  
  
Then Mitsugo, Sakuya, Rumia (Ramia's brother), and Tenshi (Ayeka's brother, I just came up with a name) all jumped in front of Ayeka protectively while Yugi just hid behind Ayeka.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The man now known as Azusa blasted one of his strongest attacks at Mitsugo, Sakuya, Rumia, Tenshi, and Ramia and knocked them down, knocking them out.  
  
Azusa floated over to Ayeka and Yugi. He threw Yugi into a tree knocking her out then grabbed Ayeka after knocking her out as well.  
  
In a different place  
  
Ayeka Woke up in a tank filled with water in it and wires touching her head.  
  
Azusa walked to Ayeka, who is still in the tank, and just stared at her for a moment then nodded to a soldier. The soldier flipped a switch and Ayeka started screaming for a while then stopped. Ayeka just floated there in the tank 'who am I, where do I come from, who can I trust?' Ayeka kept thinking those thoughts while she just floated there, then finally she fell asleep of exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own n e thing but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: I'm sorry for not putting one up on Friday or n e other day during the week, its just that I was grounded for getting detention for talking back to my sub-teacher, so I'll try to write more as long as I don't get too tired to, k?  
  
JA!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Would you like for me to do a crossover? And if you do would you like it to be of Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or both? Before you answer those questions, still want me to continue fic? After answering questions if you choose Sailor Moon, Would you like for me to make inner Scouts bad, good, act bad but really good? I just want to see what you'd want me to do, but that doesn't mean I will do it.  
  
For what happens if I use Gundam wing will not be of your choice if I use that show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L. E. C. /S.A.N./SailorAekaNataku/Author 


	7. Last part of Past partly revealed.

Ayeka woke up groaning. 'Who am I, where do I come from, who can I trust?' the thoughts went through her head over and over till she heard a knock through the door.  
  
"Huh?" Ayeka said quietly.  
  
"Princess Ayeka, your father wishes to speak to you," a muffled voice said on the other side of the door.  
  
Ayeka got out of bed and opened the door. In front of was a hovering log with writing on it.  
  
"Let's go see your father Azusa your highness," the log spoke.  
  
Ayeka followed the log to her supposedly father.  
  
"Hello Ayeka, have a seat" Azusa said.  
  
"Do you know why you're in here?" he spoke again.  
  
Ayeka shook her head no.  
  
"You are so you can meet your teacher who will lead you to class once she gets here." Azusa explained.  
  
Ayeka tilted her head then a woman walked in.  
  
"Hello your highness, I am Mrs. Haruna you may call me Mrs. H.," the woman said.  
  
Ayeka forgot about all the thoughts she had in the morning.  
  
Ayeka didn't say anything she just followed Mrs. H. as she, Mrs. H., pulled Ayeka.  
  
6 hours later  
  
Ayeka ran back to her room smiling, and then she ran back and bumped into someone. It was Azusa.  
  
"Hi papa," Ayeka said.  
  
"Hello Ayeka these two ladies are your mothers, Queen Funaho, your step- mother," Azusa gestured.  
  
"And Queen Masaki, your mother," Azusa gestured to Queen Masaki.  
  
"My little Ayeka," Queen Masaki gave Ayeka a bear hug.  
  
"Hey, I can't breathe" Ayeka said trying to breathe.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry my little Ayeka, did you have fun in school today?" Queen Masaki asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm, I made a lot of friends from out of the palace, they're all very nice, and they want to teach me how to fight, and-  
  
"WHAT! You are not supposed to be making friends with those of non- royalty!" Azusa stopped Ayeka from finishing what she was going to say.  
  
"Be quiet Azusa. Go on Ayeka." Funaho said.  
  
"Ok, and there was this boy, and he wants to give me personal training, ain't that cool? I'll be kicking butt in no time!" Ayeka said.  
  
"You will not be kicking anyone's butt, do-  
  
(Azusa says the sentence ^ there)  
  
"Azusa, please do control your temper, but Ayeka he is right, you shall not be kicking anyone's butt, but you can maybe in the next two days," Funaho laughed.  
  
"Why don't you go play in the garden ok?" Funaho said.  
  
"OK! BYE!" Ayeka ran to the garden.  
  
The next day at Ayeka's school  
  
Ayeka went to recess and saw a boy.  
  
"HEY!" Ayeka ran to the boy.  
  
"Hey Princess, what's up?" the boy said.  
  
"You said you were going to train me didn't you?" Ayeka said to the boy pouting.  
  
"Yeah, your right I did so why don't we start right NOW!" the boy said as he tripped Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka did a flip in the air and kicked the boy in the arm. The boy blocked all strikes Ayeka gave him as Ayeka blocked all strikes the boy gave her.  
  
13 minutes later  
  
Ayeka and the boy was panting laying on the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"That has never happened to me before," Ayeka said panting.  
  
"What hasn't, the part where we kicked each other's butt or the part where you reacted to me when I tripped you?" the boy asked still panting as well.  
  
"Both, I've never learned how to fight before," Ayeka said.  
  
"You sure you didn't learn in the past?" the boy asked not panting anymore.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Ayeka said not panting anymore.  
  
"Ok, well we're not supposed to fight in school so don't tell anyone, ok?" the boy said.  
  
"WHAT!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Come on if you tell then you'll get in trouble too," the boy said.  
  
"Fine I won't," Ayeka promised.  
  
'RING'.  
  
"That's the bell better get going, bye," the boy said.  
  
"Bye," Ayeka said as she left to go to her class.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"WHOA! I remember now!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Welcome back," Mitsugo said.  
  
"Huh, what's that?" Yugi said seeing the bush move.  
  
A figure popped up. It was….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S.A.N.: Sorry to end it there, but you should know how some authors like to end a chapter at a mysterious part. Well any way as always I don't own anything but fic. JA!!!!! 


	8. ICE CREAM!!!!

"Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"So that was your past huh? Why didn't you tell me about it Ayeka?" Tenchi said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were cheating on me, HMM?" Ayeka glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean Ayeka?" Tenchi said acting like he didn't know what Ayeka was talking about.  
  
"C'mon Ayeka, let's go," Tenshi said jumping out of a tree.  
  
"ANI!" Ayeka hugged her brother.  
  
"Hey sis." Tenshi hugged back.  
  
"C'mon there's no time for this, we'll miss our ride if we don't hurry," Sakuya said walking out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello Nesaan," Ayeka said.  
  
"Hello, lets go" Ramia, Rumia, and Yugi said leaping from the air landing on the ground.  
  
"Kay, and Tenchi?" Ayeka said.  
  
"YOU'RE A LOUSY LIAR! AND MAYBE YOU MIGHT WANT TO THINK BEFORE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR GIRL!!" Ayeka and Sakuya yelled then walked out of sight with Ayeka's sisters, brother, and REAL friends.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
Ayeka and her family (sisters, brother, and REAL friends) walked into a park and just stood there.  
  
"Where we going?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"WE my dear are going to where our aunt is, in another dimension," Ramia said.  
  
"Lets go," Sakuya said as a blinding light appeared and they (Ayeka and her family) were all transported to another dimension.  
  
In another dimension  
  
A bright blinding light appeared and 7 real people and 1 hologram looking thing was standing in front of the blinding light, which got dimmer.  
  
"Huh, Tsunami what are you doing here?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I'm your goddess aren't I?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Yes, but-  
  
"Then Ayeka my answer is your sister says bye," Tsunami said.  
  
"Hmm, tell her I won't say bye, ok?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Hmm," Tsunami disappeared.  
  
"Hey check out those hotties over there!" Sakuya said.  
  
"HUH! WHERE?" Ayeka and Ramia said looking, "oh wow they are hotties."  
  
"They're hopeless," Yugi, Tenshi, Mitsugo, and Rumia said with sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Hey wait, I think I know one of them," Ayeka said staring at one of the boys she was looking at.  
  
"Which one, introduce me!" Ramia said.  
  
"HEY! I SAID I THINK I KNEW ONE OK?" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME I- ah ugh" Ramia was kicked to the ground.  
  
"Die punk," Ayeka said punching Ramia's attacker.  
  
"Now, WHO ARE YOU?" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"I-I-I was sent here to kill you b-by my boss," Ramia's attacker stuttered.  
  
"Go, and don't get yourself hurt, ok?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Yeah right," Ramia's attacker crawled away.  
  
Ayeka turned around, "you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that guy may be part of OZ," Ramia said.  
  
"Whose OZ?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"You don't know who OZ is?" a boy voice said from behind.  
  
"Huh, ahhh I forgot they were still here," Sakuya yelled.  
  
"Yep, I saw you pretty ladies staring at us," the boy that spoke before said.  
  
Ayeka, Sakuya, and Ramia blushed.  
  
"You really kicked some butt," the boy said.  
  
"Would you like to for some ice cream?" the boy said.  
  
"Sure," Ramia said.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Tenshi said.  
  
"Here we go," Ayeka and her family, except Tenshi, said.  
  
"My sister will not go with any boy I don't know," Tenshi said.  
  
"Kay, who's your sister?" the boy asked.  
  
"Me," Ayeka said, "don't mind him he's just protective for me, but let's go get some ice cream."  
  
At an ice cream shop  
  
"My name is Duo," said the boy who invited them for ice cream.  
  
"This is Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei" Duo introduced.  
  
"I'm Ramia, that's Sakuya, she's a little hyper," Ramia whispered.  
  
"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Sakuya said pouting.  
  
"Don't worry Nesaan," Yugi said.  
  
"That's Ayeka, Yugi, Mitsugo, and Ayeka's brother Tenshi," Ramia pointed to each person.  
  
"Cool, well it was nice meeting you, bye" Duo said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, good-bye" Quatre said as he, Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei walked home.  
  
"BYE!" Ramia, Ayeka, and Sakuya yelled.  
  
Where Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo are  
  
'I could have sworn that I knew one of them, it's just hard to tell' one of the boys thought (when I say one of the boys I mean one of the boys out of Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei, one boy out of all them, in other words I won't tell you, yet, who is always going to be thinking those kind of things, but I will say this it'll only be one person thinking those kind of things).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: I will describe Ramia, Rumia, and Tenshi.  
  
Ramia has: yellowish-blond hair like Mina and Serena does from Sailor Moon that goes down to her waist. And she has blood red eyes like Ayeka's.  
  
Rumia has: to tell the truth I don't know what his hair and eye color looks like because when I saw a picture of him in a Sasami shrine the picture was sketched. Sorry.  
  
Tenshi has: purple hair, of course it is cut like a boy's hair would normally be, with red eyes.  
  
Sorry if are not good enough descriptions bye! 


	9. Sadness

"Hey Ayeka?" Yugi called.  
  
"Yes?" Ayeka answered.  
  
"You do know that starting tomorrow you will have to stay here by yourself right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Why? I mean we just reunited right, so why leave each other again?" Ayeka said getting sad.  
  
"Don't worry Nesaan, there is someone here that is from our past and that person will stay with you." Yugi said.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Yugi. Why do we have to leave each other?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Because we aren't really alive. And we were given a time limit for us to live and help you find the one that is still alive." Yugi cried as so did Ayeka.  
  
"I'm sorry Nesaan. I don't want to go. I don't." Yugi cried onto Ayeka's shoulder.  
  
Ayeka stopped crying realizing that it was time for her to act as an adult.  
  
"I'll be with you just like you'll be with me forever. No one actually dies, not as long as that person still exists in your heart. I'll be fine. I promise." Ayeka held Yugi.  
  
When Yugi fell asleep from crying Ayeka put her to bed and went to sleep, too.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Ayeka woke up groaning. She did everything she was supposed to when she got up then made herself some breakfast.  
  
'Where is everyone?' Ayeka wondered.  
  
"Huh" Ayeka saw a piece of paper, picked it up, and read it.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Little one,  
  
We're sorry that we had to leave you but Yugi told you why we had to leave. We love and always will and have.  
  
Love.  
  
Sakuya, Yugi, Tenshi, Ramia, Rumia, Misao, and Mitsugo.  
  
P.S. Mitsugo loves you but realizes that it isn't the kind of love he thought.  
  
Ayeka read the letter as streaks of tears ran down her face. Ayeka wiped away her tears and put the letter in her pocket keeping it close to her wherever she went.  
  
After that Ayeka put on her boots and went out looking for a job.  
  
Walking around  
  
"Hmm, I didn't think finding a job would actually be this hard." Ayeka said looking around.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't have this job." A lady said.  
  
"Why not?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Because you're Japanese-Chinese and a job like day care helping is no job for a Japanese-Chinese woman. And Japanese-Chinese women are crazy insane disrespecting ugly baby-scaring Brats!! " The lady said.  
  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Oh!" Ayeka stomped right out the door and put a sign on the wall saying "Closed for Crazy Insane Disrespecting Ugly Baby-Scaring BRATS!!!"  
  
End of flashback  
  
'It may have been a stupid sign but that's what the lady had said to me.' Ayeka thought closing her eyes.  
  
"Ouch." Ayeka banged into a pole and rubbed her head.  
  
"Stupid pole." Ayeka said.  
  
"See what happens when you don't watch where you're going." A voice said from in front of Ayeka.  
  
"Hi Wufei." Ayeka jumped up.  
  
"Hi," Wufei replied, "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Uh looking for a job, you?" Ayeka said.  
  
"That doesn't concern you." Wufei said.  
  
"K, Where're you going?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"That doesn't concern you either." Wufei answered.  
  
"Fine then come with me get some lunch before I start hunting for a job again." Ayeka pulled Wufei.  
  
"Let go of me onna, I don't want to go eat." Wufei said.  
  
"Want in one hand and spit in the other. Which will fill up faster?" Ayeka said dragging Wufei to a nearby restaurant.  
  
"See aren't you happy I dragged you here?" Ayeka laughed.  
  
"No." Wufei said.  
  
"Hey Wufei!" Duo said walking towards Ayeka and Wufei.  
  
"Heero's here too you know." Duo said.  
  
"Cool." Ayeka said.  
  
'I know I've seen Ayeka before, but where?' a boy thought.  
  
Heero walked up to Ayeka, Duo, and Wufei staring at Ayeka.  
  
"So where're the others? You know, your sisters friends and brother." Duo said.  
  
"They're gone. They had to go." Ayeka said staring at the table.  
  
"Where did they go?" Duo asked.  
  
Ayeka ignored Duo and just kept staring at the table.  
  
"I'm going, bye." Ayeka said getting up to leave.  
  
"Um, k. Bye." Duo said.  
  
Ayeka  
  
Ayeka walked home and lied down.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Yugi's voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now. 


	10. 10

Birds were chirping, the sky was blue and beautiful. Ayeka woke up yawning and stretching.  
  
Flash back  
  
After her family left she asked Quatre if she could stay at his house for a while.  
  
End of flashback  
  
She got out of bed did everything for the morning ate and stayed inside watching T.V. deciding she was only 16 years of age earth years, home years. The alarm went off beside her. She turned the alarm settings off. The clock read 8:30 AM. She sighed.  
  
'The boys still haven't woken up yet. I wonder if any one's in the sparring room.' Ayeka went to check.  
  
Sparring room  
  
Ayeka could hear things being kicked at. She could hear hiyas and kiyas and punching sounds. Ayeka cracked the door open. There someone was sparring using the same moves she learned from the boy who had taught her how to fight. Ayeka gasped. And backed away from the door. She ran upstairs to her room, hopped on her bed, and looked out her window in wonderment.  
  
Everyone heard her run upstairs and into her room. Wufei ran upstairs and the others came out of their rooms and went to ayeka's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Come in." They could hear through the door. Quatre opened the door.  
  
"Is everything all right Ayeka?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, Quatre everything is fine." Ayeka looked at Wufei and smiled.  
  
Wufei looked straight back at her and smiled back. The other boys saw this and were starting to get curious.  
  
"Will someone tell me what's going on please?" Duo asked.  
  
"Shall we tell them?" Ayeka asked Wufei.  
  
"Nah. Let them figure out themselves." Wufei answered then left the room.  
  
"What? Are Wufei and Ayeka getting married or something?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero went wide-eyed not believing it.  
  
"No. We're not. You'll know sooner or later. Right now Wufei and I need to tend to some things." Ayeka left the room for Wufei leaving the other boys in curiosity. 


	11. 11

At night after dinner  
  
Ayeka and Wufei were sitting on the couch talking. Trowa stood in the shadows listening to their conversation.  
  
"Hey Wufei remember when we first met? When I had told Azusa that I met you he went bazaar for some reason." Ayeka said with wonderment.  
  
"Well duh. He made you royalty. That day your family was killed. I was there in the shadows watching. I was about to help but someone took to Jurai. I believe our families' murderers are there. Remember? I told that people killed my family too." Wufei said.  
  
"Yeah I remember. How bout we make sure we're still good enough to protect each other." Ayeka asked him grinning. Wufei smirked and they went to the sparring room. Trowa in the shadows followed them.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei started sparring like they used to do. Trowa went upstairs to the room Duo, Quatre, and Heero were in.  
  
"It appears that since Ayeka and Wufei were 6 they grew up together until they were separated at the age of 11. They used to play, spar, battle, just about everything together. Their families died when they were 5. When they were little they would celebrate, each year the day they met since they have so much together. Do you have anything on oz yet? Trowa explained and asked.  
  
"Hmm. Our next mission is in 15 minutes. What did you mean by they used to battle each other? Heero asked.  
  
"They probably battled in tournaments together." Trowa answered.  
  
The g-boys went to the sparring room to get Wufei. Quatre knocked on the door. No answer. Quatre opened the door. The four g-boys saw how Wufei and Ayeka were sparring and how fast they were moving hitting and dodging. Ayeka and Wufei stopped when they saw the other four.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei Asked.  
  
"Lets go important stuff." Heero said.  
  
Wufei knew what he was talking about. Wufei went with them but not without reassurance from Ayeka.  
  
As soon as they left Ayeka followed them.  
  
The g-boys  
  
"So what's going on between you and Ayeka Wufei?" Duo asked.  
  
"That doesn't concern you." Wufei said.  
  
"C'mon you've been hanging out with her all day and you've also been acting weirdly lately. What's going on?" Duo asked again.  
  
"I told you-  
  
"We all want to know what's going on between you two Wufei." Heero said.  
  
"I told you that doesn't concern-click click.  
  
Heero was pointing his gun at Wufei. Wufei got mad and jumped out of the car landing on feet. Quatre stopped the car.  
  
"Wufei please get back in the car. We still have to do our mission." Quatre said.  
  
Out from the shadows Ayeka leaped and grabbed Wufei then leaped back in the shadows and took him somewhere they couldn't be found. She was wearing a mask so the other g-boys wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"Thanks Aya." Wufei thanked Ayeka.  
  
"You haven't called me Aya for a while. No one has." Ayeka took off her mask wiping the tears that she was shredding while the mask was on.  
  
"What's wrong Aya?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nothing really." Ayeka wiped her tears away.  
  
Wufei hugged her saying it'd be ok. "I miss how it used to be back then too. When we were little." Wufei felt like crying as well but shredded only one tear. Ayeka hugged him back and they let go of each other then sat down.  
  
"I miss home so much." Ayeka said.  
  
"I do too Aya don't worry." Wufei comforted.  
  
They both lied down head-to-head like they used to when they were younger when they were tired from a game they'd play.  
  
The 4 g-boys  
  
"What's gotten into Wufei?" Dou asked.  
  
"I don't blame him." Quatre said.  
  
"It's not our business" Trowa said.  
  
"I know but-  
  
"Next time we see Wufei don't ask him about that any more." Trowa said cutting Duo off.  
  
The four went to go do their mission. 


	12. 12

The same day of last chapter's  
  
Ayeka and Wufei  
  
Beep. Beep. A watch on Ayeka's wrist beeped.  
  
"You planted a safety device on them?" Wufei asked getting up.  
  
"Shall we go help your friends?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Sure. Lets go." Wufei stood up with Ayeka and together they went to help the other four g-boys who got caught by oz.  
  
The other four g-boys  
  
Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa were in a cell not handcuffed like they should've been, but either way they couldn't get out. BOOM! The door exploded and there stood in the doorway Ayeka and Wufei wearing masks. They signaled for the four g-boys to follow them. The four followed and they got out exploding the entire base.  
  
At the mansion  
  
Heero pointed his gun at Ayeka and Wufei who still had their masks on.  
  
"Who are you and where have you taken Wufei?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry cutie. Got to go." The masked woman (Ayeka) said.  
  
The two masked people left the mansion back to where Ayeka had taken Wufei, which was in the forest.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei took their masks off. "Lady Ayeka." Voice called.  
  
"Tsunami?" Ayeka asked mid air.  
  
"Tsunami? You mean from Jurai?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yes." Ayeka answered then with a flash Tsunami appeared.  
  
"Tsunami." Ayeka hugged the goddess, "What are you doing here this time?"  
  
"Sasami wanted to see you." Tsunami explained.  
  
"You mean?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yes. Sasami." Tsunami called out. Sasami stepped out from behind Tsunami crying.  
  
Ayeka gasped and went and hugged Sasami. "Oh Sasami. I'm sorry. I really am. Hey guess what."  
  
"What?" Sasami asked face in Ayeka's shoulder.  
  
"Fei-fei's here." Ayeka said.  
  
Sasami stopped crying and looked at Wufei who bent down behind Ayeka.  
  
"Really?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yeah kiddo. I'm real." Wufei said.  
  
Sasami laughed happily and went to hug Wufei.  
  
"Fei-fei! I missed you and Ayeka so much. Why did you leave Ayeka?" Sasami turned around to look at Ayeka.  
  
"Tenchi cheated on me and because people from my past before I met you said I should and that I'd see you again and they were right but trust me Sasami. I will not let any one hurt you and if they do you tell either Fei- fei or me so we can do something about it ok?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Okay." Sasami hugged Ayeka tightly. They let go.  
  
"C'mon lets go back to the mansion." Ayeka said after Tsunami disappeared.  
  
"K." Wufei said.  
  
"Can you give me a piggyback ride Fei-fei? Please?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Fine. Get on." Wufei bent down. Sasami got on and off to the mansion the went/go.  
  
At the mansion  
  
the doors to the mansion opened. Heero was about to pull his gun out but it was Wufei and Ayeka with someone on Wufei's back.  
  
"Sasami wake up." Wufei said.  
  
"Ok I'll get down." Sasami got down off of Wufei's back landing on her butt.  
  
"Are you ok Sasami?" Ayeka asked putting a hand on Sasami's shoulder.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'm just tired from that walk." Sasami said.  
  
"Excuse me. I was the one walking with extra weight on my back. And for that you owe us dinner cooked by you." Wufei said crossing her arms.  
  
Sasami giggled then said, "Ok!"  
  
"Thanks but you don't have to. Oh and I'm Quatre. This is Duo, Heero, and Trowa." Quatre introduced.  
  
"Quatre just let her do it." Wufei said, "besides you put your chef on vacation."  
  
"Alright. Go ahead." Quatre said.  
  
"YAY! Thank you!" Sasami said happily.  
  
"Well you better start now Sasami." Ayeka said.  
  
"Ok! Where's the kitchen?" Sasami looked for where Ayeka pointed and went to cook.  
  
"Who is she?" Trowa asked.  
  
"My younger sister. Problem?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"No." Trowa said.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "Alright you want to know the truth Wufei and I grew up together and he'd hang out with my sister and I. Wufei would teach me how to fight everyday and sometimes we'd train in school in between classes. Now you know the scoop you can stop spying on us."  
  
"But how did you know-  
  
"I could hear you breathing Trowa. I listen to the way you guys breathe. Helps me know my surroundings." Ayeka said.  
  
"DINNERS READY!" Sasami yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Everyone walked to the kitchen and ate, Quatre, Ayeka, and Wufei complimenting her work of cooking.  
  
"Thanks Sasami this is really good!" Duo said.  
  
"Everything is good to you Duo." Ayeka said.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind." Ayeka said.  
  
"Hey Ayeka tomorrow can we go back to Jurai and play some pranks on father again? PLEEEAAASSE???" Sasami made face making it look like she was about to cry.  
  
"Yeah sure I believe he'd like a visit from his own daughters and I believe Wufei's parents wouldn't mind either." Ayeka looked at Wufei.  
  
"Are you coming Fei-chan?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yeah." Wufei answered.  
  
"YAY!" Sasami yelled happily.  
  
"What time are you going to be leaving?" Quatre asked.  
  
"In the morning around 4:00. My father is sleeping at that time." Sasami said.  
  
Everyone is done eating and goes to their rooms, Sasami with Ayeka, to sleep.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami  
  
"Hey Sasami. Did you know about Tenchi cheating on me with Ryoko?" Ayeka asked Sasami as Sasami got in bed.  
  
Sasami shook her head no. "I'm sorry Ayeka. I didn't know until I heard you yelling at Tenchi the day you left. By the time I found where you two were I only saw Tenchi and.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What are you doing here Sasami?" Tenchi asked Sasami.  
  
SMACK "How dare you cheat on my sister Tenchi! Ayeka was so good to you. She hoped you'd pick her to marry. She still didn't feel happy then and now she and I knows why. How dare you Tenchi. And with her supposedly best friend!!! How could you Tenchi! I'm leaving." Sasami said and walked to go pack some cloths.  
  
Flashback over  
  
Sasami started crying. Ayeka held Sasami making soothing noises.  
  
They fell asleep. 


	13. 13

I'm sorry for not writing in a while but I got bored and couldn't think much and well u knows writer's block happened to me. I'll try to write as much as I can right now. In the meantime please read and review.  
  
(Last Time)  
  
*Flashback  
  
"What are you doing here Sasami?" Tenchi asked Sasami.  
  
SMACK "How dare you cheat on my sister Tenchi! Ayeka was so good to you. She hoped you'd pick her to marry. She still didn't feel happy then and now she and I knows why. How dare you Tenchi. And with her supposedly best friend!!! How could you Tenchi! I'm leaving." Sasami said and walked to go pack some cloths.  
  
Flashback over*  
  
(NOW!)  
  
BEEP. BEEP. The alarm clock woke up Wufei with its loud beeping. He got out of bed, showered, got dressed, woke up Sasami and Ayeka, then got some supplies they were going to need, which were: butter, oil, pancake syrup, Ice cream and chocolate syrup, and a bottle of soap.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami  
  
Wufei walked in their room waking them up and left. Ayeka went to shower while Sasami got some masks for her, Wufei, and Ayeka to wear and also for the pranks for when they get to Jurai and 2 suits for herself and Ayeka then put the things inside a small bag then she got dressed. 'Fei-fei will get the stuff we need and Ayeka will get the better supplies. Ok good to go.' Sasami thought as she grabbed the bag of masks and walked out of the room bumping into Ayeka who was already out of the shower and dressed. Sasami went downstairs to wait for Ayeka and meet Wufei.  
  
Ayeka came down the stairs with a big bag of supplies which contained: glue, whopie cusion, Mr. Bubbles (bubble bath soap), strings, ropes, balloons, cameras, and some red spray cans.  
  
"Ready to go?" Wufei asked. Everyone nodded and they left to Jurai with Tsunami's help. Tsunami made a portal for them to go through to get to Jurai.  
  
Jurai  
  
A portal opened and out came Wufei, Ayeka, and Sasami with some bags. Ayeka and Sasami slipped the suits over their bodies as well as all three put on their masks. Sasami's suit was light blue but not as light to the point it was bright. Ayeka's suit was blood red and she wore a red jacket over it. Wufei just wore his usual fighting outfit. The trio ran through Azusa's (Emperor of Jurai) palace without being caught and as they ran they finally reached Azusa's bedroom and went to set things up. Ayeka gave Sasami some supplies for her to use then Sasami went to the counseling room to do her work there as Ayeka stayed to do her work at the room while Wufei did the bathroom.  
  
Sasami  
  
Sasami put the whoopee cusion under the cusion part of Azusa's chair. Then went and grabbed a ladder to put the Mr. Bubbles in A.C. vent. After that she filled some balloons with Elmer's glue and put it on top of those bar things that would be in a gym above each counsel chair so nobody could see it plus a remote car to knock the balloons down. She even tied ropes on the back of the masks that weren't being used then tied the ropes to the gym bar thingy above and put it right in front of the balloons so it would fall when the balloons did.  
  
Wufei  
  
Wufei was in the private bathroom of Azusa's room. He grabbed out the bottle of soap then grabbed a tube of toothpaste from the bathroom cabinet. Wufei emptied the toothpaste into a bag and refilled it with the car oil, which tasted like toothpaste. Then he walked to the bathtub and grabbed the shampoo and filled it with pancake syrup after emptying it into the cause it was the closest color to the shampoo. He went and emptied the bottle of soap and filled it up with the butter, which was the liquid kind. After that he mixed the ice cream and chocolate syrups together, put it in a cup, and took out the shower thingy. Then he put the cup of syrup(s) into the wall making it so it'll stay putting the shower thingy back on. Wufei grabbed the zip bag that he emptied everything in and put in cabinet where Azusa wouldn't be able to see it then went to the door to wait for Ayeka to finish so they could get Sasami.  
  
Ayeka  
  
Ayeka tied a string, which she could control with a controller thingy, to the roof in the bathroom tying a hook to the string by the mirror then went in the room and put up a camera so they could watch the show. After that she and Wufei went to the council's room and met up with Sasami.  
  
Ayeka put a camera in the room and left with Wufei and Sasami after Sasami sprayed the cushion part of the chairs of where the counselors will sit.  
  
The trio reached back to where the portal was, which was still there, and went through it with the portal closing after them.  
  
Quatre's mansion sometime after Ayeka and them left  
  
The other four g-boys woke up and walked into the living seeing a small security T.V. turn on. They watched what was happening which was mainly nothing but watch Ayeka and Wufei leave the room then the screen next to it turned on showing Ayeka, Wufei, and Sasami who was still putting something up then they left the room.  
  
Several minutes later  
  
The door opened and Ayeka and Sasami ran over to the T.V. screens while Wufei just walked.  
  
"Wow you're back. What did you put up?" Duo asked after yawning.  
  
"Just watch. 3, 2, 1," Ayeka and Sasami said in unition.  
  
On Jurai (remember they're watching)  
  
Azusa woke up and turned the lights on went in the bathroom to shower. After that he opened the door let the steam out then he went to brush his teeth still not noticing anything not even the part where a hook was taking his hair off his head and dumping it the bathtub.  
  
Azusa walked out of his room seeing everyone gasping at him. Ignoring it he went to the counsel's room. The counselors saw this but didn't say anything. Azusa greeted the counsel and sat down on his seat making a farting sound. Everybody looked disgusted. Azusa blushed a little and just shook it off. Then they started talking when balloons fell on top of everyone's heads. Glue was splattering all over their faces as they tasted the glue spitting it out of their mouths then once everyone opened their eyes they jumped as they saw masks in front of them.  
  
Afterwards  
  
Azusa and the counsel were talking outside the now truly messed up room.  
  
"Emperor Azusa! Excuse me but I think we do NOT have a deal. That was uncalled for, you have syrup and butter all over you and there's oil on your teeth, and trust me. I think you'd want to find whoever did this as well as whoever did this!" A man said pointing to his but which was apparently red.  
  
The counsels left and were walking past a cage that had a bull. They noticed the bull about to attack them and started running.  
  
Quatre's mansion  
  
Ayeka and Sasami high-five and laughed evilly scaring the happiness out of Duo making him a bit scared cause the laugh sorta sounded like Heero's evil laugh only girlish which made it worse.  
  
After the show Sasami made breakfast as the g-boys and Ayeka started talking.  
  
"That was a nice prank you pulled Ayeka." Duo said laughing.  
  
"I'm not the only one who did it. In fact I barely did anything. I had to give Sasami most of my stuff for the counsel room. Besides Wufei helped too." Ayeka reminded.  
  
"Hey Wu-man when are you going to ask Ayeka out huh?" Duo laughed.  
  
"Stop calling me Wu-man!" Wufei was about to grab his katana and chase Duo but Ayeka held him back, though Quatre and Trowa just stood up to do that too but it looked like Ayeka had him under control.  
  
Wufei stared at Ayeka.  
  
"Let go of me onna!" Wufei yelled trying to get away.  
  
Ayeka's anger grew as she glared him.  
  
"I said let go of me ONNA!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Ayeka glared at him harder then threw him against the wall glaring at him. She walked up to him with a sword she had on the side of her. Everyone was shocked but (DUH!!!) Heero and Trowa didn't show it. Wufei got up to see a sword pointed at him. He glared at him.  
  
She glared at him way harder then Heero would scaring him as she calmly said, "Don't ever call me onna. Understood?"  
  
Wufei glared at her again getting mad and just nodded his head as Ayeka pulled the sword away from his throat smiling putting the sword back in its sheathe (whatever u call it). Everyone BUT Heero gasped at the scene as Ayeka leaped to Duo pinning him to the wall by the throat glaring at him the way she did at Wufei.  
  
"So the world may be at least at a little peace stop calling him Wu-man. Understood?" Ayeka was about to bring up her sword but he nodded. Ayeka let go of Duo, turned around, and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go help Sasami." Ayeka said.  
  
"You're too late Ayeka breakfast is ready. Thanks anyway." Sasami said walking into the living room to inform the others.  
  
"Alright." Ayeka said as everyone walked into the dining room to eat.  
  
Later that day everyone gone but Ayeka and Wufei  
  
Ayeka and Wufei sat in Wufei's room, Ayeka watching T.V. and Wufei reading a book both on the bed.  
  
"Go get me some chips onna." Wufei said reading his book.  
  
Ayeka snapped and sat up on her legs in front of Wufei, which was quite close, then took his book away from him glaring at him. Wufei glared back.  
  
"I thought I said not to call me onna." Ayeka said wishing she had her sword with her.  
  
"Too bad. I already did." Wufei said only now realizing how close he was to Ayeka but didn't move.  
  
Only now Ayeka realized that were close and almost enough for each other's bodies to touch then she backed up a bit blushing going downstairs to get the chips he wanted.  
  
When Ayeka got back up to the room with the chips she threw them right at Wufei glaring at him then lying back down on the bed this time with the T.V. off and lying as if it were her bed. She lied on her side at the end of the bed falling asleep. Wufei looked at Ayeka, who didn't know this cause she was sleeping, and smiled then looked back to his book grabbing chips at the same time. Ayeka turned over facing Wufei. Wufei looked at her again and put his book down and the chips aside. He stood up and walked to the side Ayeka was sleeping on and picked her up as she stirred turning in his arms her body facing his chest.  
  
Ayeka groaned and opened her eyes to see Wufei's chest. She looked up to see his face smiling at her. Wufei was going to put her down but she asked him to let her just rest in there for company. Wufei nodded and put her back down on the bed and she fell back asleep not wanting the covers on.  
  
Wufei sat back down on the bed right next to the sleeping Ayeka. Ayeka woke up few minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong Aya?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hey Wufei. What did Duo mean when he said when are you going to ask me out?" Ayeka's tired but curious eyes looked at Wufei.  
  
Wufei stared the calmly answered, "That's just the way he is Aya. Don't worry about him."  
  
Ayeka looked at him even more and sat up to move closer to him. She sat right in front of him.  
  
"Do you like me like he says you do?" Ayeka asked almost feeling like crying for no reason.  
  
Wufei didn't answer. He couldn't answer. "I don't know." He finally said after a few moments. Ayeka stared at him then made him look back at her. Then she asked again, "Is he right? Do you really love me?"  
  
Wufei stared at her then smiled and a hand against her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and they started to you know.  
  
Several hours later  
  
The g-boys and Sasami came home from the park that Sasami talked them into going.  
  
"Ayeka! Wufei! We're home." Sasami yelled.  
  
"Man where are they?" Duo asked then grinned. "They're probably out on a date or something"  
  
"I'll check upstairs." Sasami said walking up stairs.  
  
She checked Wufei's room first and gasped. Everyone looked at her from downstairs.  
  
"What's wrong Sasami?" Quatre asked.  
  
Sasami closed the door and turned around coming back down the stairs grinning like a maniac then said, "nothing just don't go in there." Sasami remembering the sight blushed.  
  
"Why what's going on?" Heero asked.  
  
"You don't need to know." Sasami went into the kitchen to make dinner. The others understood what she meant and were either smiling or smirking. Quatre then wiped his smile off his face and looked startled.  
  
"You didn't see them-  
  
"No Quatre. They were just lying there under the covers with nothing on as I could tell cause Ayeka didn't have anything around her shoulders and their clothes were everywhere. It was a cute sight. I wish I had taken a picture of it. They looked really happy and relieved." Sasami said from the kitchen relieving Quatre who sighed and smiled again. When Sasami said they looked really happy and relieved the other three's smirked grew larger.  
  
Wufei and Ayeka  
  
Ayeka woke up with her arm on Wufei's chest and her head on his shoulder. Wufei's arm around her shoulders with Wufei's head facing Ayeka making it look like he was going to kiss it. Ayeka looked up at Wufei's now awakening eyes. He looked down at her smiled.  
  
"How bout some chips and a short movie before we go downstairs?" Ayeka suggested. Wufei nodded his head.  
  
10 minutes later during the movie they were at again and while doing this Wufei turned off the T.V. and put the remote down and continued the process of what they were doing.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Quatre went to use the bathroom and heard sounds from above. He finished and walked out of the bathroom blushing turning around to look at the bathroom then Wufei's room.  
  
"What wrong Q-man?" Duo asked.  
  
"The bathroom is under Wufei's room right?" Quatre asked turning around to face Duo.  
  
"Yeah so?" Duo said with Trowa and Heero looking at Quatre as well now.  
  
"I think they're at it again." Quatre blushed even more.  
  
"What? They are? Didn't think they'd go again once they woke up." Duo, Trowa, and Heero were smirking again. Then Sasami walked in.  
  
"Did you say they were at it again? OH!" Sasami said marching up the stairs.  
  
"Don't go up there Sasami. I'm serious. They're-  
  
"AYEKA AND Wufei GET YOURE SEX HAVING BUTTS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND EAAAAAT!!!" Sasami was pounding on the door.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei walked out of the room blushing with Wufei glaring at Sasami.  
  
"How much longer till it is ready?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Bout 15 minutes. Better take a shower before you eat. And I suggest in different SHOWERS! Cause if not I'M AFRAID U TWO MIGHT TAKE LONGER THAN SUPPOSED TO!!!" Sasami grinned like a maniac again as well as the other boys downstairs were smirking at Wufei making him blush more but glare at them.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei then went to shower in separate bathrooms and came out just in time for dinner.  
  
"Past the noodles onna." Wufei said referring to Ayeka. Ayeka snapped and glared at Wufei for sec then went back to eating her food.  
  
*Sigh* "Pass the noodle please Aya." Wufei rephrased what he said before.  
  
Ayeka passed the noodles to Wufei.  
  
"Whoa this is new too. Wufei respecting a woman." Duo smiled while eating.  
  
Wufei hit the back of Duo's head and finished his food. After dinner Ayeka and Wufei went back in Wufei's room and watched the rest of a movie they were supposedly watching before dinner. 'Knock. Knock'  
  
No answer  
  
The door opened and Sasami walked in seeing Ayeka and Wufei's eyes closed and sleeping in the same position she saw them in when they got home. She hurriedly ran to her room then back and took a picture of them sleeping this Wufei only had no shirt on and Ayeka wore a silk spaghetti strap and they both under the covers again. Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa walked in to see why Sasami was running but saw her taking a picture of Wufei and Ayeka.  
  
"Wow Sasami. You're right. It does look like a cute position." Duo said smiling as he admired the moment as well as Trowa, Heero, and Quatre.  
  
And from that moment on they were all happy and relieved of each other and Duo finally learned to talk with a better mouth as well as Wufei to talk with respect especially to women. Heero would every often show his feelings more and smile too. Trowa talked more often as well and Quatre could never feel like he could admire as much as he did when he saw Ayeka and Wufei sleeping together. Ayeka and Sasami were still the same but Ayeka would often let her hair down cause Wufei asks her. Ayeka and Wufei a month later got married and Sasami started to slowly turn in to Tsunami.  
  
And that is the end of the Story.  
  
Please review my story. I'd really appreciate it. Who knows I just might make a sequel if I'm up to it that is.  
  
Hoped you had fun reading!!!  
  
S.A.N.  
  
Also known as  
  
The Depressed One 


End file.
